The Wisdom Of Solomon
by Gage39
Summary: Takes place after 'Failsafe'. Captain Marvel attempts to cheer up the team by telling them a story about himself as a kid. Plus Batman and Superman learn the hard way that eavesdropping does not lead to good news...Warning: non-con, rape of a minor mentioned. Nothing graphic.


The Wisdom of Solomon

For once the Young Justice team is quiet. At four am that is not so unusual but at four pm it is. M'gann and Conner sit on the couch, M'gann's head resting against Conner's shoulder while his arm is wrapped around hers. Wally and Artemis sit on the other couch directly in front of them conversing in low whispers while Robin and Aqualad occupy the two flanking chairs, content to merely watch their teammates. They remained in that position even the computer announced Captain Marvel's arrival.

"Hi, guys, what's up?" the older superhero asked as he flew in and landed in the middle of the room.

"Not much," Artemis slowly answered.

Sensing their unpleasant thoughts Captain Marvel desperately racked his brain for something to distract them then brightened. "Who wants to go play fetch with Wolf?"

"Help yourself," Conner said, his fingers running across M'gann's arm.

"I meant all of us," Captain Marvel muttered as his face fell.

"I don't mean to be rude, Captain," Artemis said, "but we've just been through a very traumatic experience and don't really have time to play with you."

"How is that not rude?" Wally asked.

"Fine," Captain Marvel's shoulders slumped and he walked to the zeta tubes, looking dejected.

"Wait," Artemis sighed, feeling bad. "We understand that you just wanted to help and to say thanks for trying."

"You know, bad things happen to other people as well," the Captain said, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"Oh no," Wally groaned. "Not another 'I lost my puppy when I was six' story. It's bad enough coming from my Uncle Barry; I certainly don't want to hear it from you too."

"I never had a puppy," Captain Marvel frowned. "In fact I never had a pet before. But as I was saying, this story is guaranteed to make you guys feel better about your lives."

Wally, Robin, and Conner snorted in derision. "I doubt it," Wally said. "The only story that could make me feel better is…"

He was cut off by M'gann who, blushing furiously, scolded, "Wally! That's not nice to think about for anyone and especially not Captain Marvel!"

"What was he thinking about?" Aqualad asked curiously.

M'gann blushed even more as she answered, "He was thinking about…"

"I was thinking about the child rape murders and stuff," Wally continued.

"How could that possibly make you feel better?" Robin looked slightly disgusted.

Wally shrugged. "It's sadder?"

"Wow," Captain Marvel's eyes were wide as he stared at Wally. "How'd you know what I was going to say? Can you read minds like M'gann?"

"No, I," Wally then froze as Captain Marvel's words suddenly registered in his mind. "Were you…" the words stuck in his throat and he couldn't force them out. Sex was a rarely mentioned topic in their homes yet here they were discussing it with one of their den mothers. Worse yet they were discussing said den mother being raped as a child!

"If you're trying to ask if I was raped as a child then the answer is…yes," Captain Marvel said matter of factly.

Surprisingly Artemis spoke first. "How old were you?" her voice, usually so rough and scratchy, is now soft and tender.

Captain Marvel frowned in concentration as he tried to remember. "I was five. No wait I was three. Every night until I was seven when I ran away."

M'gann sniffed and began sobbing, no doubt picking up on the Captain's emotions. "That's so sad."

"But why is that sad?" Captain Marvel was genuinely confused. "Isn't that normal?"

Robin recovered his voice enough to the point that he could talk without wanting to throw up and said, "It's not."

"Even I know that," Superboy didn't sound as smug as he usually did when he knew something that someone else didn't.

"Huh," Captain Marvel frowned. "I didn't know that. Certainly would've saved me a lot of trouble. Look the point I'm trying to make is this; someone always has it worse. At least you're alive (for now anyways) and you have each other. You have no idea what I would've given for my brother and sister to stand up for me but you guys always will."

"You're right," Artemis smiled. "We do have each other and we always will."

"Now that that's settled," Robin said brightly, "who wants to go play fetch…" his voice trailed off even as the computer announced Captain Marvel's departure.

"He left?" Wally was stunned. "Why?"

"Well if you just told someone something that horrible wouldn't you want to leave too?" M'gann snapped. "Captain Marvel just told us something very personal and awful in order to make us feel better."

"I am not Captain Marvel but I must agree with M'gann's assessment," Aqualad stated somberly. "We have not been very kind to the Captain these past few weeks, training exercise notwithstanding and yet he reveals a shameful secret to us in hopes that it might make us realize we are fortunate. That we are more fortunate than he ever was."

"Does the League know about this?" Wally asked suddenly as something occurred to them. They all froze and looked at each other.

"Even if they don't it's not our place to tell them," Conner spoke up. The heroes looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They would protect Captain Marvel's secret until their dying day if necessary.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Watchtower, Batman and Superman looked at each other in horror.

"Captain Marvel was…" Superman couldn't voice the words.

"Apparently so," Batman's voice shook ever so slightly. "Though you wouldn't think so from his actions and demeanor. It is a splendid act that's for sure."

Superman nodded and sat down heavily. It was…inconceivable to think that something like that had happened to Captain Marvel. The younger man was always so full of life and enthusiasm…something that one didn't normally associate with the victim of such an atrocity. Just thinking about it caused Superman's blood to boil and he forced himself to keep a lid on his temper. Although he wanted nothing more than to catch the people responsible and make them pay dearly, judging by Batman's expression he wanted to help as well. Both men jumped when the computer announced Captain Marvel's arrival. Hurriedly, Superman turned off the monitor and both of them turned to face the door.

"Hi," Captain Marvel said brightly as he entered.

"Hi," Superman and Batman said simultaneously.

Captain Marvel looked at them and blinked. "Is something going on that I should know about?"

"No!" they yelped in unison. Then, Superman said, much more calmly, "How are you doing today, Captain Marvel?"

Captain Marvel looked even more wary as he said, "Fine. And how are you guys doing?"

"Good."

"Couldn't be better."

"Well if that's all I've got to go," Captain Marvel said. "I forgot my sandwich and wanted to grab it before Flash did."

"That's probably a good idea," Batman agreed.

Before Captain Marvel could leave Superman said, "You know we're always here if you need to talk," ignoring the sharp pain in his foot that came from Batman standing on it.

Captain Marvel blinked. "I know," he said then made his escape, wondering if he should alert Martian Manhunter that both Batman and Superman were going crazy.

* * *

A/N: This story was much better but then my computer crashed and I had to re-write completely from memory instead of going to bed! Hope you liked. Please let me know and review!

Sorry if some of the subject matter was a little…adult. If you take into the fact that Captain Marvel is ten in this story and seven when he ran away…just let me know what you think!


End file.
